Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson was one of the Original Vampires and son of Mikael and Esther. Finn was the brother of an an unnamed deceased brother, Elijah, Kol, Henrik, and Rebekah. He had one half-brother, Niklaus. Finn's first appearance was in the episode, Bringing Out The Dead. Elijah removed the daggers from him, Kol and Rebekah in this episode. Finn was killed in the episode The Murder of One, by Matt Donovan, with the White Oak Stake. This character was a member of the Mikaelson Family. History Finn was one of the seven children of Esther and Mikael, who were wealthy landowners from East Europe. He was born in the New World after his parents moved there when they lost their first child to plague. Along with his family, Finn lived in peace with the other members of their village, all of whom were werewolves. Each month they hid during the full moon so that they were not hurt by the transforming wolves. When his brother Henrik was killed during the full moon after he and Klaus snuck out to see the wolves, their father Mikael had Esther turn them into the first group of vampires in order to prevent the tragedy from happening again. However, the object that granted their immortality, could also take it away, which was the ancient white oak tree. To prevent anyone from making a stake from the tree, the family burnt the tree to the ground. However, they would have other weaknesses including the flowers that grew at the base of the tree, a silver dagger dipped in the trees ashes that could neutralize them temporarily and they would always have a constant desire for human blood. During one such feed, Klaus killed a human which triggered a Werewolf gene deep inside him, revealing that Esther had had an affair years ago. Enraged, Mikael killed his wife's lover and his family, triggering the war between their races that would last centuries. Esther placed a curse on Klaus to prevent him from becoming a true hybrid however was it unable to prevent him from being immune to the neutralizing powers of the silver dagger (as werewolves are unharmed by silver). In revenge Klaus attacked their mother for betraying him and blamed it on their father. Finn was daggered by Klaus in the 12th century and remained neutralized until the 21st century. Season Three Finn appeared in Bringing Out The Dead, ''where Elijah had resurrected him by taking the White Oak Ash dagger from his chest in order to help them kill Klaus. Together with his siblings they took out their rage on Klaus before declaring that they would be a family without him. He was shocked when he saw his mother arrive, having been freed from her coffin too. In ''Dangerous Liaisons, having had his hair cut and his shoes polished, he is seen at the Original Family Mansion alongside Kol and Rebekah. Finn spent most of the time with his mother at the ball, helping her with the preparations for the spell that would bind all of them together. Finn met with Elena Gilbert and said that his mother is waiting for her and that she needs to come alone, Finn is then with his mother until Elena comes and then he let Elena and his mother to have a little privacy. Finn was the only one who knew about Esther's plans for the spell. After his mother and Elena talked, she put Elena's blood in some wine glasses then served it to all of her children, which they all drank. Right after Damon Salvatore and Kol fell from the balcony, the rest of the Originals went to watch as Damon snapped his neck. Esther argued with Elijah while Finn waited outside the door. Elijah later left, and Finn and Esther could continue what they had started. Esther then used Finn's blood to link him together with his siblings. When it was done, Esther said to Finn that they are now one. Then in All My Children, Finn and Esther met with Bonnie and Abby Bennett. Finn helped preparing for the spell with his mother Esther and the Bennett witches. Abby questioned why Finn wanted to sacrifice himself, and Finn replied "It's not a Sacrifice, it's a gift." Then Finn was neutralized trough Kol who was daggered by Alaric Saltzman. Later on the evening, while he was ready to be sacrificed, Klaus, Elijah and Kol arrived to interrupt them, allowing Damon and Stefan to kill Abby, thus rending the spell undo-able. When the 3 brothers came to confront their brother Finn and Esther, Kol commented on Finn that he was her favorite son. Then when Damon turned Abby into a vampire, Esther couldn't do the spell, so Finn grabbed his mother and they both fled. In Break On Through, it was revealed that Finn and Sagewerelovers, and that he turned her so they could be together forever. In The Murder of One, Klaus appears as Finn is walking down the street. Klaus tries to convince him into helping unlink them. But when he realizes that he can't convince, he uses force to take him down and brings him back to Mystic Falls where he reunites with Sage. They reminisce about old times and Sage convinces Finn to go on living. Later they go to Grill where they shared a drink and he drank his first tequila, while Stefan is spying on them. Matt puts vervain into their drinks and Stefan lures them outside where he attacks them. After Stefan fails, Elena and Matt suddenly appear at the Grill back door, and Matt stakes Finn in the heart, not knowing that Bonnie broke the binding spell before they succeeded, making Finn's death useless to kill Klaus. About an hour after Finn's death, Sage and Troy mysteriously died, with Stefan, Caroline and Elena realizing that when an Original dies, as does every vampire descended from their bloodline. Relationships *Klaus and Finn *Esther and Finn *Elijah and Finn *Finn and Sage Physical Appearance Finn was a handsome Original who appears to be somewhere between his twenties or thirties, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. When first awakened from being neutralized for 900 years, Finn still had the style of that time period, with long hair and adorned in the centuries old clothing. Shortly after his return, he cut his hair to where it was still a bit longer in length than his siblings and usually slicked out of his face, much like Elijah's hair was during his time attempting to stop Klaus from becoming a hybrid. Finn was seen wearing dress shirts covered by gray dress coats, keeping an air of aristocracy about him though not to the extent of Elijah's dress style. Personality Not much had been shown of Finn other than a cold and quiet demeanor. However, he had shown his willingness to help his mother Esther, to kill his siblings, even though he was well aware that he would die as well. In All My Children, it is mentioned by Elijah that Finn has always hated being a vampire. He said later in the episode that Esther's "released him from an eternity of shame"; and that his death is "not a sacrifice" but a "gift". Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single blow and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes *'Heightened Senses '- Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing '- Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans. *'Durability '- Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, werewolves, hybrids and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. *'Vervain Detection '- They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality '- Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation '- Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. *'Emotional Control' - Vampires have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Mikael. *'White Oak Ash Dagger' - A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. *'Sunlight' - also burns Originals like normal vampires, but it cannot kill them. Appearances Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' Name *"Finn" from the old Norse meaning person of Finland. Trivia *It is said by Elijah, that he was neutralized for over 900 years, making him the longest neutralized Original. *Of all the Originals, Finn can be considered the noblest. *In All My Children, Kol speaks about Finn as Esther's "favorite son" - to which Esther replies that "(his) brother knows virtues ''(Kol) ''cannot even imagine". *During the second season, an old and powerful vampire (possibly one of the Originals) named James appear. **It is mentioned that he was friendly and as well as he was the Rose's friend. But in the end the character was removed and instead appears Finn, one of the Originals and the least evil of all in the season three. *Finn is the second Original destroyed by a White Oak Stake. The first was his father Mikael. *It is revealed in The Murder of One, ''that Finn is Klaus's older brother which means that he is probably the third born child after Elijah or the second born before Elijah. *Finn was the first of Esther and Mikael's children to die as a vampire, as Henrik and the first born died as humans. *Initially, Finn wanted to die to avoid being a vampire, but after finding Sage, Finn gives up to die, and agrees to continue to exist. Unfortunately, he and his entire bloodline were destroyed in the same episode. **Something very similar happens in the first season, when Damon wants to die, but Stefan convinces him to continue to exist. The same thing happens with Stefan and Elena in season one. **Finn actually only wanted to die because then Klaus would die since they were all linked. Finn hated his little brother more then any other, but choose to give it up as soon as he saw Sage. Quotes Finn (to Klaus) "''You're staying behind." - Bringing Out The Dead ---- Finn (to Esther): "When it is time, I will be ready to die." Finn (to Esther): "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" Finn (to Esther): "You're doing the right thing, Mother." ''- Dangerous Liaisons'' ---- Finn (to Abby Bennett): "My mother's released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift." - All My Children ---- Finn (to Klaus): "I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." Finn (to Sage): "I’m truly awed by the evolution of mankind." Finn (to Sage): "Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals." ''- The Murder of One '' Gallery Finn.jpg Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg FinnMD.jpg Finn crazy.jpg Finn kol.png TheOriginals.jpg VD3X14DL1.jpg Theoriginals2.jpg Vd 14 08.jpg Finn kol 07.jpg Finn drinking.jpg Esther finn 06.jpg tumblr_lz93daUqLi1rn4805o2_250.jpg vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h55m54s126.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h56m29s81.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h56m19s207.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h56m59s120.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h57m03s168.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h57m25s129.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h57m57s186.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m07s23.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m27s227.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m35s40.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-22h58m41s125.png|"My mother's released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift." vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h16m06s75.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h16m17s157.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h17m34s174.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h18m53s180.png vlcsnap-2012-02-17-23h19m13s149.png elenaANDfinn3x4.png|elena and finn elenafinnesther3x14.png|Esther ,Finn and Elena Tmmo 29.jpg|Finn in The Murder of One Finn1.png Finn The Murder of One 384.jpg Finn 12384.jpg vlcsnap-2012-03-30-09h11m59s47.png vlcsnap-2012-03-30-09h12m05s106.png vlcsnap-2012-03-30-13h05m34s161.png Finndead3x18.png Sagefinn.png Finnysage.png Finnsage.png fiindie.png|Finn dies finnburn.png|Finn burns, along with the white oak stake Tumblr m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o4 500.gif TVD-3x18_15.jpg|^^ tumblr_m3kh19nk4A1r42k3ao2_500.jpg tumblr_m13fvgcyG61r5kkwzo1_500.gif tumblr_m15sep1Zxl1r5kkwzo1_500.gif tumblr_m138jhbnCj1r5kkwzo1_500.gif tumblr_m43tjaEU9H1ru2xggo1_500.gif Vampire bloodline (1).jpg Notes See Also Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:The Originals Category:Vampires Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Category:Supernatural